The present invention relates to a method of controlling a servomotor. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a servomotor control method for continuously switching a control loop from a PI control mode to an I-p control mode for increased response and stability.
PI and I-p control modes are widely employed for the control of current and speed loops of servomotors. The control process of each of the PI and I-p control modes is carried out in a fixed manner.
The PI control mode is highly responsive, but has low stability and accuracy. Conversely, the I-p control mode is highly stable and accurate, but responds poorly.